blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Alchemist (Redux) (5e Class)
The Alchemist "I am Chairman Profiteur, Alchemist of Death! Prepare to die, little worms!" ''-Erutus Profiteur, the 'Alchemist of Death''' A small man with a top hat tall enough to eclipse his entire body is confronted by a group of four adventurers, that proclaim he is committing wrongdoings. The alchemist simply laughs, and calls his bodyguard to his side, then pulls out his cane and a sphere constructed out of golden coins. The bodyguard hacks the party to pieces, as the alchemist throws multiple spheres at them, until they are reduced to dust, the alchemist sitting back in his chair, grinning, with the bodyguard disposing of the remains. An exceedingly tall jet-black skinned man with a mouth filled with triangular teeth and a long overcoat speaks with a customer, a nervous man looking back and forth. The overcoat-wearing man turns around to face the man that was sneaking up behind him, an accomplice of his customer, and his eyes glow golden for a moment, as he pierces his neck with a dagger with uncanny accuracy, then turns to the first man. The man turns pale, as the alchemist merely smiles and tells him that they're closed for the day, walking away. Most alchemists are simply those who sell items, and don't possess any combat abilities of their own, however this class is not for those alchemists. This is for Tribalistic Spellcasters Though many might confuse them for druids, the magic of alchemists is both very similar, and yet very different. While druids usually rely on being blessed by nature itself, alchemists all come from some sort of tribe, with symbolic paint coating their flesh to give them their magic. They come in all shapes and sizes, from the smallest goblin to the tallest ogre, fulfilling the needs of both their tribe, and those they travel with. Prayers to Forgotten Gods The totems are among the most iconic part of a alchemist's arsenal; a vessel to be controlled by a tribalistic god or being, to aid the alchemist that still acknowledges them as being as mighty as they are. These take on the appearance of a carved shape of a creature of some sort that resembles the symbol of the being, and surges to life as the alchemist deems fit. However, if these beings are not directly controlled, they have no sense of who their alchemist wishes to curse and bless, and will choose to affect all who are around them. Speakers of the Fallen While many would see the dead as being unreachable, alchemists all possess the ability to speak with the dead for long periods of time, by a process known as communing. The alchemist offers their body up as a vessel to the spirit temporarily, in exchange for some request; be it to aid their allies with the body in combat, or merely to speak with those who had cared for the spirit in life, or anything in between. Sometimes confused for mediums or necromancers, the alchemists do not control the dead, rather they are partners with those who have been taken by the underworld. Creating a Alchemist All alchemists come from a group, almost always a tribe, so while creating your alchemist, think of how to incorporate this into your backstory. How well was your alchemist liked in your tribe? Was your character nominated to be a alchemist, or were they power-hungry and tried actively to become one? What about their tribal marking, the source of their power? Did they choose the mark that their tribe typically gives all their alchemists? Or did they decide to take on a different mark, throwing tradition to the wind for the sake of becoming their own alchemist? Ask your GM about the different tribes of your campaign world, and if your alchemist might be well-known due to their tribe. Quick Build You can make a Alchemist quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Wisdom, followed by Dexterity. Second, choose the hermit or outlander background. Finally, choose a scourge, scholar's pack, and the beetle totem. Class Features As a Alchemist you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Alchemist level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Alchemist level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, crossbows Tools: Alchemy kits, two sets of tools Saving Throws: 'Dexterity, Intelligence '''Skills: '''Choose three from Arcana, History, Insight, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Sleight of Hand, and Survival. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (''a) a hand crossbow & 20 bolts or (b'') any simple weapon * (''a) an entertainer's pack or (b'') a scholar's pack * (''a) leather armor and two daggers or (b) studded leather * a component pouch '''Table: The Alchemist Alchemy As a student of alchemy, you have a pouch full of components, to craft into your own brews and potions. Component Pouch At 1st level, you have a component pouch containing six 1st-level components of your choice. Preparing and Creating Potions The Alchemist table shows how many spell slots you have to expend for your potions. You prepare the list of components that are available for you to cast. To do so, choose a number of components in your component pouch equal to your Intelligence modifier + twice your alchemist level (minimum of one spell). The components must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Expending a component doesn't remove it from your list of prepared components. You can change your list of prepared components when you finish a long rest. Preparing a new list of components requires time spent experimenting with the components and memorizing which mixtures it can create: at least 1 minute per slot level for each component on your list. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your alchemist potions, since you create your potions from studying how their components work. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for an alchemist potion you use and when making an attack roll with one. * Alchemy save DC '''= 8 + your Intelligence modifier + your Proficiency bonus * '''Spell attack modifier = your Intelligence modifier + your Proficiency bonus Crafting Potions When you use your action to create a potion, you choose between two and three components for each portion of a potion; Damage type, range, and/or effects. The damage of a component or duration of an effect depends on the slot level expended. Quick Brew Your expertise in alchemy allows you to quickly prepare potions when you otherwise couldn't. Once per day when you finish a short rest, you can choose expended spell slots to recover. The spell slots can have a combined level that is equal to or less than half your alchemist level (rounded up), and none of the slots can be 6th level or higher. Alchemist's Degree Beginning at 2nd level, your alchemical talents have awarded you a specific degree, stating your talents. Choose from the Arcane Degree, Doctor Degree, Grenadier Degree, and Salve-Maker Degree. Your choice grants you features at 2nd, 6th, 10th, and 18th features. Experiment Starting at 3rd level, as a 1-minute ritual in which you test alchemical components on yourself or a creature within 5 feet of yourself that is unconscious or willing, you can create an effect on the creature, which lasts for a number of hours equal to your alchemist level. Only one creature can be affected by Experiment at a time, and only one effect can be applied to it at a time. Alien Composition The creature treats critical hits on it as regular hits, and has advantage on checks against being grappled. Elongated Limbs The creature's limbs all are longer, increasing its reach with melee attacks by 5 feet, and increasing its movement speed by 10 feet. Resistant Flesh The creature's flesh hardens in some way to specific elements. The creature has resistance to a damage type of your choice from the following; acid, cold, fire, lightning, thunder, necrotic, radiant. Shelled Body The creature gains a shell over its skin, making its armor class equal to 10 + your Intelligence modifier plus its Dexterity modifier. It can wield a shield and still gain this benefit. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 10, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Auto-Potion Beginning at 14th level, you are able to quickly consume potions to lessen your wounds. As a reaction to taking damage, you can expend a spell slot to reduce the amount of damage dealt equal to 5 x the slot level. (minimum of 0 damage) Philosopher's Stone Starting at 20th level, your alchemical knowledge knows has reached the greatest secret coveted by alchemists; The Philosopher's Stone. For the cost of jewels, pieces of gold, and silver, with a combined value of 1000 gold pieces, you can spend a day to craft a Philosopher's Stone. It has the appearance of a hand-sized red jewel, and you can only have one at a time. It is bound to you specifically, and does no effects for others. It has an AC of 15 + your Intelligence modifier, 50 hit points, and resistance to all damage except for artifacts that deal bludgeoning damage. While you have one, the following effects apply. * You no longer appear to age, and cannot be aged magically. You can still die of old age, but your lifespan is doubled. * You no longer need food or water, though you can still ingest it if you wish. * You add your Intelligence modifier to all saving throws. If your Philosopher's Stone is broken, you must make a DC 25 Constitution saving throw, or take 10d10 psychic damage, provided you are on the same plane of existence as it. The stone explodes after being broken, in a 60 foot radius, dealing 10d10 + 20 force damage to every target that fails a Dexterity saving throw with a DC of your spell save DC, or half on a successful saving throw. You are immune to the force damage on the explosion. Alchemist's Degrees In all things, there are many kinds of knowledge, that separate different schools, colleges, and professions from one another. Alchemy follows this principal as well, and your degree influences which methods of alchemy that you will take. Arcane Degree Alchemy and magic are closely linked, and your alchemist's degree furthers that link into a powerful knot that binds the two, mixing magic into your potions, to be similar in power to most wizards. Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this degree, at 2nd level, you gain proficiency in shields, and Arcana. Arcane Alchemy Additionally at 2nd level, due to not being an actual wizard, you must choose one school to specialize in. When you gain this feature, you choose one school of magic. When you would prepare components, you can choose to instead prepare a spell of a level you can cast from that school, which counts as preparing two components per spell. vallug help Starting at 6th level, you are able to offer a drink to those whom you bed with. While taking a short rest, you may choose up to ten creatures that are resting with you. Those creatures all have one spell of 6th-level or lower of your choice ending on them, and gain temporary hit points equal to your alchemist level plus your Charisma modifier (min 0). i don't know what to give these levels Beginning at 10th level, when you use your White Knight feature, the creature you defend instead takes no damage, with you taking half. Overspecializer At 18th level, your abilities to specialize in schools of magic have improved. You gain another school of magic of your choice to prepare spells from, for your Arcane Alchemy feature. Doctor Degree Alchemy has commonly been a method for material gain, however it is not only used for greedy or malevolent purposes. White magic can combine with alchemy to create powerful healing, and those that practice it have a doctor's degree, known as a doctorate. Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this degree, at 2nd level, you gain proficiency in medium armor, and Medicine. Pharmacy Secret Starting at 2nd level, you are able to brew potions that heal instead of hurt. As an action, you can expend a spell slot to heal hit points to a creature within 5 feet of yourself, with a healing potion. The table below shows how much hit points each slot level restores from this feature. Antibacteria Beginning at 6th level, disease cannot hope to stick to you, and your touch cures diseases by itself. You are immune to disease, and resistant to poison damage. Additionally, as an action, you can touch a creature within 5 feet of yourself and expend a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, ending one disease or non-magical poisoning effect on it. Counterfeit Coin Starting at 10th level, you are able to make false gold in an instant. As a bonus action, you can give yourself pyrite equal to your Charisma modifier (min 1). After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. From Death to Life At 18th level, your skills as a doctor allow you to bring your patients back from the dead. You can cast resurrection, as a potion, which is always prepared and does not count towards your components prepared. Swashbuckler Corporation While many imagine a alchemist as being one who does not go onto the front lines, members of the swashbuckler corporation couldn't be any more of the exact opposite. They have trained themselves to use the weapons seen typically by pirates and privateers, and swashbucklers. Bonus Proficiencies Starting at 2nd level, when you join this corporation, you gain proficiency in martial weapons and medium armor. Charming Pirate At 2nd level, your charm comes in when you are spending money. When you use Spendthrift or Speculate on a melee weapon attack, you add your Charisma modifier to your damage roll. Extra Attack Beginning at 6th level, when you take the Attack action on your turn, you can make two attacks instead of one. Gold and Blood Starting at 10th level, the thrill of spending gold makes your reflexes work faster. When you use your action to use a feature that expends pyrite, you can make a melee weapon attack as a bonus action. First Mate At 14th level, a member of your party can be chosen as your first mate. As a 10-minute ritual, you and a creature within 5 feet of yourself can converse together. When you make a melee weapon attack and that creature can see you, they can use their reaction to make a weapon attack. Components To create a potion, you must combine two reagents, either Damage Type or Effect combined with Range. Effect and Range both have their own levels, while Damage Type components are all level-less, counting as 1st-level for preparation or learning. Psychic and force Damage Type components count as 6th-level, and cannot be used on spells of lower level than 6th. If a spell lacks the Damage Type component, it does not deal any damage, despite what is listed on the Range component. Damage Type All Range 1st-Level Effects 1st-Level Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Alchemist class, you must meet these prerequisites: Intelligence 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Alchemist class, you gain the following proficiencies: Light armor, simple weapons, crossbows, alchemy kits Category:Hall of Shame